Maid Marian
Maid Marian, also known as Shackled Woman, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the nineteenth episode of the second season. She is portrayed by guest star Christie Laing, and does not have a Storybrooke counterpart. Maid Marian is based on the character of the same name from the ballad "Robin Hood". History Mutually, Marian and Robin fall in love with each other. Although the Sheriff of Nottingham loves her, she chooses to be with Robin Hood and they eventually marry. Putting his life as a thief behind him, Robin opens a tavern with Marian, making an honest living. However, they run into trouble when the Sheriff of Nottingham demands tax payments from them within two days or their business will be shut down and Robin will face jail time. To pay off the taxes, Robin agrees to fetch an elixir of the wounded heart from Oz for the Dark One, Rumplestiltskin, but he ends up giving it to someone else who needs it more than him. While backed up by his Merry Men, Robin Hood stands up to the Sheriff, taking all of his gold, and distributing it to the peasants. Although impressed, Marian is concerned his life is now endangered since the Sheriff will want him dead as will Rumplestiltskin since he didn't deliver the elixir. Deciding to take his reputation in stride, Robin renames himself Robin Hood. As for Rumplestiltskin, Robin shows Marian a six-leaf clover from Oz that he'll use to glamour himself if he ever runs into the Dark One again. Afterwards, he admits being a thief is who he is and stealing for others makes a bigger difference than stealing for himself. Though he thinks such a life is not good for her, Marian decides to stay as long as she can be with him. At some point, Marian meets Will, who asks her why she is willing to do so much for Robin Hood. Marian states her belief that there is goodness in Robin Hood, and because true love is something one should always fight for. While Marian is heavily pregnant and very ill, Robin Hood risks his life by breaking into the castle of the Dark One, Rumplestiltskin, to steal a healing wand. He escapes after the castle maid, Belle, takes pity on him. With the wand in his possession, Robin Hood successfully restores Marian to health. Happily, the lovers regroup as a stray arrow aimed by Rumplestiltskin nearly hits them; forcing the two to flee on horseback. Marian gives birth to a son, Roland. Sometime after this, unknown circumstances transpire, in which she gains knowledge about Snow White's hideout. Eventually, Marian is captured by the Queen, and due to her refusal to divulge the bandit's location, she is sentenced to execution by tomorrow. As the Queen walks away, Marian expresses pity for the Queen; believing she is cruel due to being without a family and not having love in her life. The Queen snaps that Marian knows nothing about her wants or desires, and instead takes satisfaction in her prisoner's upcoming death. Later, Marian is displayed to local villagers as an example of what happens to those who assist Snow White. Imprisoned in the Queen's castle, she spends a night in jail before being executed in the morning. It is not clear if Robin Hood is aware of how she died, as in his recollections, he blames himself for putting Marian in harm's way during a job that led to her death. |-|Alternate Timeline= While spending the night as a prisoner in the Queen's castle, Marian sees another woman, Princess Leia, hauled into the cell next to hers. Marian relates fears about never seeing her family again and that perhaps they already think she is already dead. She tells Princess Leia they are set to be executed in the morning, so the latter breaks both of them out of the prison. They succeed in leaving and regrouping with Prince Charles and Prince Charming only to witness Snow White's faux execution. Later, Prince Charles expresses concerns to Princess Leia about saving Marian since she was supposed to die, and her existence may alter other people's lives. To solve the issue, Princess Leia intends to take Marian with them to the future. When Marian learns of this, she is suspicious and resists their plan, until Emma swiftly knocks her out. For the few moments while Emma and Hook are away chasing after Prince Charming and Snow White at the Troll Bridge, Zelena kills an unconscious Marian and then uses a six leaf clover to gain her form. After Emma succeeds in opening a portal, she and Hook bring the person they believe to be Marian with them to the present. }} With the real Marian dead, Zelena continues to masquerade as her in order to wreck havoc on Robin Hood and Regina's budding romance as well as manipulate Mr. Gold into helping her. When Regina, Emma and Lily arrive in New York, Zelena finally reveals herself to Robin. }} Family ---- Trivia |-|Character Notes= Character Notes *The name "Marian"http://www.behindthename.com/name/marian-1 is of English origin derived from the Medieval French diminutive of "Marie"http://www.behindthename.com/name/marion-1 and itself derived from the Hebrew name "Miryam".http://www.behindthename.com/name/mary Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. *Marian appears in Henry's storybook in "A Tale of Two Sisters" and "The Snow Queen". References ru:Мэриан Category:Female Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters